Anxious Hands and Nervous Smiles
by GwendolynAnnFlower
Summary: A boyfriend and girlfriend's first time together. Romance, gitters, and passions oh my! A sweet ending I promise you'll enjoy it!


**READ THIS!** I wrote this because of a bet with a friend who said I couldn't write smut if someone paid me too. So I came up with this little venture into the world of Lemons and Limes, pretty good for my first attempt I thought. Anyway he paid up once he read it so I decided to post it. If you have issues with SEXUAL content click the 'back' button now, because that's pretty much all this story is. If you're a non prudish, realistic, sexually healthy human being have fun reading this! Constructive critsim is welcome flamming, rude comments, and just plain cruel comments will be deleted. Thanks!

Anxious Hands and Nervous Smiles

The room was dark the only light coming from the small window on the back wall that allowed the weak moonlight to flitter through blinds left open in the haste of the evening's progression. Even in the middle of February when the temperature was well bellow forty degrees at night, the room was warm, nearly uncomfortable, and the heat only added to the tense waiting game.

Cloths and belongings thrown about in a haphazard mess so that you couldn't tell what was clean, what was dirty, or if the lumps underneath were books, CDs, shoes, or trash left from work and hobbies, the rug had long since been lost from sight. A messy desk covered in random papers, electronics, pictures, empty soda cans, and candy wrappers was only the friendly presence of an old beat up computer chair. The bed was worn but more then comfortable, with blankets that hadn't been made up since they'd been purchased and two pillows placed randomly on the small day bed.

A nervous couple laid curled up together under the deep blue covers, both wanting but waiting for the other to make the first move. How did you start your first time? Well not your _first _time but your first time with someone that you wanted it to be good with?

Bryan didn't know for sure, but he was pretty sure he had a better idea then the brunet beauty that he had his arms wrapped around. He couldn't blame Belle for not knowing, with her family he was amazed she'd even consider dating him, much less loving him enough for this. He'd had a few other girl friends, she knew that and was okay with it, but he'd never loved them, not like her. They'd liked him, acted like they did, they'd had fights with their parents over them dating him, but for some reason Belle was just different. _Maybe it's the fact that she approached me about it and not the other way around like the others?_ That had to be it; she'd taken the lead when it came to this push in their relationship, not him. It was so charming, so different then what he'd been raised to expect with women that it'd taken him by sweet surprise.

(Flashback)

_"Bryan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you think…..well I mean…I want…more." That'd gotten his attention. What did she mean she wanted more? More what? Looking down at her as she curled up into his side he raised an eyebrow in question. "I want….more…you." She ran a warm hand over his chest, and he caught her meaning._

_Feeling the heat pool in his groin at her nervousness, Bryan repressed a groan and instead grabbed her wondering hand lacing their fingers together. "Alright." It was short, one word, but he knew he'd said the right thing when her cerulean blue eyes had lit up and she'd blushed a light pink. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her temple, yes he knew what she wanted and was more then happy to give it to her, and all the more excited because she'd asked for it. Asked for _him_. It blew his mind._

(End Flashback)

Thinking back to that night and how she'd asked, and how wanted it'd made him feel he smiled softly. He had an idea of how to make this not just good, but amazingly wonderful for the both of them. "Belle?" She looked up at him through thick dark lashes and he felt that familiar heat pooling in his groin again. Leaning down to her ear he allowed his hot breath to tickle it, knowing it would make what he said all the more deadly. "May I kiss you?" He'd never asked before, the first few times it'd just sort of happened and after that they'd just taken kisses when they were wanted. By asking he was giving her the power, and making a fun game of power play for the both of them.

Belle stared up at him a moment and then blushed, her cheeks the lightest rose pink in the silver moonlight, shadows playing on her face. She pressed into him, those small warm hands running over his t-shirt clad back. "Yes." The rush of passion, hunger, and lust at that small word made Bryan's head spin.

Pulling her as close as possible his mouth crashed possessively down on hers in a kiss that was sure to bruise, though at the moment he was too distracted to care. Belle's hands slithered under his shirt, her touch scarring patterns into his skin with its heat. He couldn't help his wondering hands, wouldn't have stopped them even if he wanted to, as they reached for the hem of her shirt, grasping it tightly he gently pulled the garment over her head. And watched with hungry eyes are her dark hair tumbled down to fall into her eyes, down the pale column of her throat, and to curl gently around her shoulders.

Reaching out with slightly shaking hands, his fingers buried themselves in the soft, thick, locks as Bryan once again brought his mouth to hers, only to pull away a moment later and lay small kisses along her neck. Coming to the juncture of her throat and shoulder, he bit down harshly and then laved the inflicted injury to sooth the pain, causing a gasp to fall from that oh so tempting mouth. He chuckled into her shoulder. "Like that love?" Belle's only response was to tug him up sharply by his hair and lock his mouth with her own, wrapping her legs around his waste.

Quite suddenly Bryan found himself on his back, and Belle smiling mischievously down at him, he couldn't figure for the life of him why until she gently rolled her hips. "Agh!" He groaned low in his throat, head lolling back in tormented pleasure. Grasping her waist, his hands slowly slid over her heated skin, going up and around her back to the clasp of her bra. After two failed attempts and a curse Bella smiled kindly and took pity on him. Reaching back she snapped the hooks and allowed the straps to slide from her shoulders, once again gently began to roll her pelvis to grind with his.

Sucking in a breath he tentatively reached out a hand, hesitating, no more then an inch from her breast. He tried once more to touch her, but his hand stayed, shaking, reaching, but never moving. "What's wrong?" Belle whispered, her warm breath caressing his ear and neck. Taking hold of her hips, he rolled them so he was once more on top and gazed down at her, his eyes burning a possessive path from her eyes to the gentle swell of her chest. She was so beautiful, so innocent when compared with him, what right did he have to dirty such a creature? If there were really such a thing as angels, she would be one he was sure. And as fate would have it, he knew when scared an angel would fly away. Reaching out, he once more tried to touch her, and failed.

"I…I can't." Bryan choked out, desperately wanting to give her what they both wanted, but knowing if he did he could very well lose her. "You'll fly away…I, I just know it."

Understanding dawned in Belle's eyes and she gently took his hand in hers guiding it to her breast. "I won't fly away." She ran a hot hand down his chest and to the edge of his jeans, toying with the button until it came undone, pulling the zipper slowly lower. Her hand then hesitated a moment. "I promise."

Suddenly Belle's fingers grasped him firmly and he was in heaven. Her touch instantly set what bit of him was left on fire, as she tugged experimentally. He was so very hot and hard in her hand, but his skin felt soft. Hot metal, covered in velvet, she decided and at the next tug twisted her wrist causing Bryan to moan and buck into her hand. Running her hands over his length Bella began a smooth steady rhythm, one that had Bryan thrusting into her hand and kissing her so needily that both were left panting. His right hand slipped from her shoulder to her chest, nimble fingers teasing her nipple to harden and another moan to fall from her pretty mouth. Smirking in pleasure, he lent forward and brought his mouth to her breast kissing the bud softly before taking it into his mouth.

Bella gasped loudly, dropping his length from her ever exploring grip to instead grasp his head and pull him tightly to her. "Oh God." She groaned, and Bryan chuckled wickedly.

"Not quite, but thanks for the complement."

He continued to nip and suck at her breast until she was writhing and pleading beneath him, but he wasn't through with her. No, not yet. Allowing a hand to slither down her flat stomach, his fingertips ghosted over her flesh causing her to shiver and groan in pleasure. But still his hand slide lower and lower still till it found the soft, dark curls that lay in between her quivering thighs. "Bryan…," his fingers dipped in and found her hot and very wet. Wet for _him_. Going lower still he found her small bud and gently caressed it. "Ah!" Belle cried out her hips rising to meet his hand, and the sound traveled like white heat straight to his cock.

Unable to take much more Bryan slid up Belle's body and heatedly kissed her, biting at her lower lip, allowing his tongue to linger with hers for a few moments longer until they were both breathless. "Inside you. Now." He growled out, pulling her jeans down her legs swiftly while struggling to tear off his own.

He ran hot calloused hands from her ankles up her calves to push her knees apart, patient but determined. Belle trembled but allowed him to settle his hips between hers, the head of his cock nudging at her entrance. He locked eyes with her for a moment, about to ask if she was ready when she abruptly wrapped her legs about his waist and impaled herself on him, causing them both to moan in unison.

God above, she was so tight, so hot. Like liquid heated silk encasing his length, tugging him in. He wanted to move so desperately, to thrust unrestrained into her, but her shuddering breaths paused him for a moment. Until she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and dragged him down for a burning kiss, her tongue invading and plundering his mouth. "Move." It wasn't a request.

Snapping his hips foreword Bryan groaned when her walls contracted around him, causing her to arch up and grasp him even more tightly, and for him to harden even further, if that was at all possible. Gripping her hips firmly he began to thrust steadily while Belle grabbed onto his shoulder whimpering out. "Want you, love you, want this…yes, yes!" On his next thrust he must have hit something good because she nearly screamed out and instead bit down into his shoulder, hard. Hissing in mixed pain and pleasure Bryan had to restrain himself from coming then and there.

"Harder…ngh.. Faster," She hissed hotly in his ear. "I'm not …made of…of fucking glass." Bryan growled and in return slammed into her faster and harder with each stroke, Belle's body taking it all and loving every minuet of it.

"Like it…agh… rough love?" He whispered darkly in her ear, snapping his hip and pinching her nipple at the same time. Belle shrieked and he smirked. " How'd you…you like…oh yes!...this then?" He lent down and bit her breast so hard, he swore he tasted blood. Giving a forceful thrust Bryan felt her get hotter and tighter suddenly, and then she was coming, writhing and groaning beneath him.

Gasping for breath, Bryan still thrusting, Belle lent up wrapping her arms about his shoulders. "Cum, cum in me…please Bryan please,…agh…I want to feel you fill me." God, her words shot a line of fire right to his groin. And with one final thrust he felt his sac tighten, and then he was coming. Between her whispered words and the feel of her tight silken walls he was lost, and for a brief moment he saw white as he felt the dam break.

Minuets later as both laid with limbs tangled together and a thin sheen of sweat coving them Bryan couldn't help but smile down at his slumbering lover. She was his, his personal angel, and she wasn't going anywhere.

After all, she'd promised.


End file.
